


Marianne Has Two Hands (for her girlfriends to hold)

by GuestReader



Series: Three Classes [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Berkut is a Good Dad, Marianne Hilda and Bernadetta are in a polyamorous relationship, Meeting the parent, Mentioned Rinea, Single Dad Berkut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuestReader/pseuds/GuestReader
Summary: Marianne was nervous yet excited when her father said he would be coming to visit from his work, it wasn't often that her father got time off and he would be coming here.Now, how to exactly explain that she has not only one significant other but two? And they're both girls. She knows her father loves her very much, but with how he was raised, will he accept his daughters choice?





	Marianne Has Two Hands (for her girlfriends to hold)

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic and it's here! I've always wanted to make one so here's one and it's an Alternate Universe of Three Houses! Based off of a Discord conversation with a close friend where Berinea are Marianne's parents and Marianne is polyamory with Hilda and Bernie. I hope you all enjoy and constructive criticism is welcome!

There is the saying that meeting the parents of your girlfriends, especially her father is always nerve-wracking. Hilda didn't seem too bothered, but she was checking her mirror often, smoothing out her skirt and making herself look presentable, like one of her auditions. "Where is he now? Is he close?" Hilda asked, looking over at Marianne. Marianne checked her phone and read off what her father had texted her, just five minutes ago, "'I am on my way soon, Marianne, I need to drop things off at the office and then I will be there soon.' He hasn't texted back yet, so he's driving here, most likely." Hilda nodded, looking at the third seat that was previously occupied, "Bernie still in the bathroom?" She asked her girlfriend, Marianne glanced to the bathroom door, "She... She must be so nervous. Can you wait here, Hilda? I'll get her." Marianne stood up, phone sliding into her pocket as she went to the coffee shops bathroom.

The girls' bathroom wasn't anything too extravagant but she walked to the stall where she heard her girlfriend's numerous mutterings in the stall. "W-What if he hates me!? Oh, he’ll totally hate me- this isn’t a good idea, what if Bernie says something weird, or-or ahhh, I want to go back to my room. No! Bernie can’t think like that!” Bernadetta sniffed in the stall, breathing quickening. "Bernie? Are you okay?" Marianne asked softly, knocking on the stall door."M-Mari! Y-Yeah! Bernie's-Bernie's okay! Just need to- need to tell myself not to back down and run back to the dorms, you know." Bernadetta breathed slowly, this was for Mari, Marianne who loved her and wanted to introduce her to her father. Neither she or Hilda had heard much of Marianne's father, only that he was a businessman with a lot of work, but despite that was a father who checked in on his daughter often. And then when he told Marianne he was in town, she suggested that this be the time. The time to meet her father. Unfortunately, they won't be able to meet Marianne's mother. She lost her mother when she was young, so it was only her father who was there. Never had he remarried, she explained to them a couple of days ago, holding her mother's white flower clip.

Bernadetta breathed in and out, finally standing up and unlocking the door, and smiled at Marianne with nervousness, "Bernie's sorry, she just... she just wants Mari's father to like her." Marianne's lips quirked up a bit in understanding, coming close to kiss Bernadetta's forehead, "Mari hopes so too but even if Father doesn't... I'll love you and I'll still stay with you, I promise." Bernadetta sniffed, feeling her heart swell at such a confession, only Marianne could make her feel such feelings, pure love, and just chasing away the bad stuff. "Let's go back to see Hilda, I'm sure she misses us." The girls left the bathroom, holding hands, and back to Hilda. The pink-haired girl kissed Bernie's cheek and took Marianne's other hand, waiting for Marianne's dad. After a moment, Marianne stood when her phone dinged and opened the message. Her father had parked in the lot, and making his way up the stairs. "He's here. I'll go to meet him, please wait here." She kisses her girlfriends quickly before moving out and to the stairs that led up the campus. And coming up the stairs was her father, and before she could stop herself, she walked down the stairs quickly.

"Father!" Marianne said excitedly, wrapping her arms around him, feeling so happy to see him. "Ah, my Marianne, I'm glad to see you." Her father hugged her as well, and she leaned into his embrace before pulling away. "You've been well, I hope? The classes shouldn't be too difficult, from what you've told me." Marianne nodded, "Yes, I've been well, and I'm passing my classes and keeping everything orderly. " Her father nodded, "Now, where are the friends you wished to introduce me too?" Right. Her father meeting her girlfriends and to give his own opinion upon them. She nodded, "Right up here, Father. Did you have coffee this morning?" A shake of his head, "Not yet, I'll order some here then, lead the way, Marianne." 

They walked up the steps of the university and Marianne led her father to where she left her girlfriends. "Father, I would like to introduce you to Hilda and Bernadetta." Berkut regarded the girls with an acknowledging nod, "I am Berkut, Marianne's father." He introduced himself, and Hilda smiled politely, "It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. von Edmund, my name is Hilda, Hilda Goneril." She gently nudged Bernadetta, who jolted when the attention shifted to her. Marianne's other girlfriend fiddled wit her jacket sleeve before finally looking up and stuttered out, "G-G-Good morning Mr. von Edmund! Ber-er- My name is... Bernadetta..." Marianne had to hold herself back from embracing Bernadetta, just to soothe her, but they needed to go slow, after all, they still needed to explain to her father their relationship. 

Berkut told Marianne that he would be going to order a coffee, she declined needing anything, smiling softly at him and he went to the counter. "So.. So how do we- how do we tell him?" Bernadetta said quietly, hand clenching Hilda's, who hummed, "Probably discuss somethings and then ease him into the topic of Marianne's interest in girls and then bring up our relationship." Marianne nodded slowly, "We won't know how my father will react, I know he loves more than anything but..." Hilda slid her hand under the table and gripped her hand, "You two, have faith that this will end up in a good place, Mari's father could very well still accept her you know." Leave it to Hilda to drag them from the bad forethoughts that clouded them. After a moment, Marianne's father returned to the table and sat down next to Marianne, beginning their conversations. How did they meet Marianne, their majors, and other such topics about the two girls

Marianne spoke up after some time, "ah... Uhm... Father? There is something I... I wish to tell you." Noting the serious tone in his daughter's voice, he sat higher, "What is it, Marianne?" She took a nervous inhale, and exhaled slowly, looking up at him. His concerned expression made her feel warm but the anxiety of rejection was still lingering inside of her. "I... Father, I don't like boys. Not-Not romantically... I like girls."

Berkut was silent, looking at his daughter who looked like she bore her heart to him, and perhaps she just did. Marianne's eyes showed no lie, her eyes gleaming with anxiety and anticipation. He sat his cup down and was silent for a moment, intaking her words. It was silent for a moment, Bernadetta and Hild unsure if they should try and say anything or start to embrace Marianne when her father nodded, slowly, "... Alright." He said, reaching over and cupping Marianne's cheek with a smile, "I care not for who you love, so long as you remain the happy girl I raised, my Marianne." He said to her. Marianne felt the sting in her eyes, "F-Father... Oh Father, I-!" Marianne sniffed, disbelieving, "I-You-You're alright with it?" She asked hesitantly. 

"My Marianne, so long as you remain happy and you aren't harmed, then something like this won't change my love for you. I raised you, and something like this won't deter me from being your father." He stated to her, "And thinking that I would is blasphemous, Marianne." Marianne sniffed, "I- I love you, Father. There's... There's also something else.' Berkut moved his hand from her cheek back to the table, "Yes?" Marianne turned her gaze to the girls who sat across from them, looking a bit relaxed by Marianne's father's acceptance of her but knew that the moment of truth was coming. "I'm... I'm seeing Hilda and Bernadetta. Father, I am dating two girls."

Her father's silence on this one was an entire surprised one, he didn't seem to know what to say.

"We started off slowly, mostly dating one on one until we finally went out together as a couple. And father I know that... I know that you love me. I really do know that you do love me as you've said, but I... I won't leave them. Not for anything." She said, looking at him firmly. Hilda moved her hand from underneath the table to hold Marianne's hand. Bernadetta slowly put her own hand on theirs. "Mr. von Edmund. I love Marianne with everything, she's someone I don't want to lose." Bernadetta, however, got their attention. Her eyes were swelled up in tears, which were already falling and Marianne gasped, "Bernie? Bernie, what is it?"

"I-I- Bernie- Bernie doesn't wanna leave Mari...!" She declared, sniffing and letting some sobs escape, and Hilda kissed her cheek, rubbing her back as Marianne left her father's side and came to her girlfriend, comforting her softly. 

"Three... In a relationship." Berkut mused, looking confused, and it was quite possible her father was confused. "I will... I will admit that I do not know how to go further about this, I'm not well versed in these newer times." He confessed to the girls and Marianne solemnly nodded, "But can I be assured that my Marianne is well cared for? That she is loved and not in any way being forced to do something?" He questioned the two girls. Bernadetta hiccupped, "M-Mari-Mari only wants what's best... and-and Bernie does her best to give Mari that best." Hilda nodded, "We love Marianne. She means... The world to us."

"... Well, then I suppose there is no issue." Berkut said finally. "H-Huh?" Marianne felt like the world was spinning. Her father... Still accepted this?

"Father? You... You mean it?" She asked, her voice going an octave higher from the pure joy that started to grow from inside. "Yes, Marianne. Still, though I am not strong in these things, my main concern is your wellbeing and happiness. If those are met, then I am fine with it. Now if anything should change, I will be much more stern, but your happiness truly gives me that sense of peace that I am glad that you finally feel."

Marianne looked at her girlfriends, a wide smile, and Hilda cheered loudly, pulling the other two in for a kiss. It was smiles and laughter, cheers and Marianne chiding her father after attempting to make a threat, still being the protective father he is. With her girlfriends and father's support... It really did feel like anything was possible.

Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! I'm really happy with how my first one turned out, and I'll make small snippets of this Three Houses AU, or now Three Classes AU.  
Thank you for reading, comments and kudos appreciated


End file.
